Many mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones provide man-machine interfaces that include a keypad, such as a traditional telephone keypad, and various navigational keys and/or soft keys. Conventional keypads commonly in use include a printed circuit board, metal dome contacts, and a silicone keypad with dome actuation features. It is often desirable to reduce or minimize the thickness of a keypad in an electronic device and conventional keypads as described may be undesirably thick.